


Crowley's Big Secret

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Crowley has anxiety, Fluff, M/M, Secrets, Understanding Aziraphale, crowley isn't very good at keeping secrets, glasses fic, picture prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Crowley had a secret. As much as he hated keeping secrets from his angel, this one was just too much for him. Crowley needed glasses. He intended to keep the truth from his angel, but failed miserably all to find out in the end that his secret wasn't that big of a deal after all.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Crowley's Big Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the amazing fan artist (not sure who the artist is, but you are wonderful) that made that the wonderful picture shown at the bottom of the fic, that this story was based on. Please dear artist if you are the creator of this lovely piece, please let me know.

Crowley had a secret. As much as he hated keeping secrets from his angel, this one was just too much for him. It wasn't even that big of a deal, really. Crowley needed glasses. He first realised when he began squinting at menus and magazines and even his phone. He put up with it up for a while, hiding it every chance he got from Aziraphale, and to his surprise the angel remained clueless to his ailment. But the longer he left it, the worse his eye sight got. His eyes were already bad enough, due to the ‘snake eyes’ thing and his ageing making his vision go was just annoying.

That was how he found himself in one of downtown London’s optometrist’s office. He went through the tests and the usual reading out letters and numbers with the occasional squint, all the while trying to hide his yellow eyes from the woman. The woman had deemed him with bad vision, that required him to get glasses. His face sunk as the lady took him further into the shop to select some frames. After several minutes of looking at glasses frames in the mirror, he finally picked out the pair that he felt didn't make him look old and weird. He had never felt anxious about his age before, but now he did.

* **Four Days Later***

Crowley awoke to the sound of his phone vibrating on his bedside table. Groaning as he turned over, he reached for the phone. He answered with a groggy “Hello?”

Just as he expected, it was the optometrist calling him to let him know his glasses were ready for pick up. He thanked the woman and hung up before throwing his phone down onto the bed beside him and hid his face in his pillow and groaned. It was way too early in the morning for this. He rolled out of bed, and clicked his fingers, making his pyjamas disappear and his normal attire of clothes to appear instead. Making coffee to go, he headed out to the Bentley, driving downtown.

Within the hour, he had his new glasses. He was given a green and white bag and a few instructions on how to get the best out of his glasses. He hadn't listened, just pretended he had by giving a few nods of his head and grunts every now and then. She grabbed them out of the bag and handed them to him. “Best thing to do Mr Crowley, is to wear them and get used to them. With new glasses it takes a couple of days for your eyes to adjust to the lenses.” The optometrist explained.

Crowley agreed, perching them on his nose. He said goodbye to the optometrist lady and walked back out to the Bentley. Sliding into the driver’s side, he looked up into the mirror. He must admit he could see much clearer now that he was wearing the glasses, but he immediately hated them. He grumbled something unintelligible for a few moments before removing the glasses from his face and ditching them onto the passenger seat of the Bentley. He remembered what the lady said about it being a good idea to wear them to get used to the lenses but he just couldn't. He hated them. Hated them with a passion. He drove back to his flat, grumbling about his stupid eyes, stupid glasses and cursing whoever did this to people.

He continued to hide his secret, for a further week and a half. He was itching to tell Aziraphale but just couldn't bring himself to do so. While he wasn't ready to tell his angel the truth, while he was at home he started freely wearing his glasses around the house, tried to get used to them, but when he went out in public, lunch with Aziraphale, anywhere in fact he absolutely refused to wear them, or be seen with them on.

It was about two weeks after getting the glasses, he nearly got caught out. He had fallen asleep on the sofa watching television with his glasses on. He awoke to the sound of his doorbell and a quick knock on his door. He got up from the couch and straightened his crumpled clothes and pulled a hand through his disheveled hair and ran it over his face quickly realising he was wearing his glasses. “Shit.” He cursed as he quickly removed the glasses and shoved them into his inner dressing gown pocket. He fixed his hair once more, and opened the door to find Aziraphale standing on his porch.

“Crowley.” Aziraphale greeted with visible relief. “Is everything alright? You missed our lunch and It took you a while to answer the door.”

“Yes I am fine. Sorry. I was asleep on the sofa.” He replied rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“Oh no problem. Are you still up for lunch?” Aziraphale peered down at his watch. “Actually, you know what, it’s a bit late for lunch. Maybe we could do it another day.”

Crowley watched for a moment, his heart sinking when he saw Aziraphale frown. He had let him down. “Angel, you don’t have to go. Why don't you come in and have some tea?”

Aziraphale agreed and followed Crowley through the partly opened door. They sat down on Crowley’s sofa, half chatting all the while paying half attention to the program on the television. They had even agreed to meeting for dinner sometime over the next week.

***One Week Later***

The week went quickly. Crowley had been anxious about his dinner date with Aziraphale for the last couple days. Every time he had seen him, he was so close to crumbling and telling the truth and thankfully something came up or Aziraphale changed the subject before he could even think to open his mouth. What he didn’t know was that today was the day that he was coming clean.

Crowley arrived at the Ritz at 7:00pm as agreed. He settled at the table and waited anxiously for a few minutes until Aziraphale arrived, dressed to the nines as usual. Crowley smiled as he watched Aziraphale stride into the restaurant and take his seat across from him. “Angel” he greeted with a smile.

“Crowley” Aziraphale greeted with a kind smile.

“Shall we order some wine?” Crowley asked, collecting the wine menu in his sudden trembling hands.

Aziraphale nodded. The talk eased carefully, and Aziraphale had even ordered the wine which was a huge relief to Crowley since he didn’t have to read the menu and squint at it and no doubt get found out. Crowley was fine until it came to ordering their dinner. His eyes went blurry as soon as he opened the menu, and he stared at it, willing his eyes to go clear. ‘Not now. Please not now’ he prayed silently. Why was this happening to him? He began to squint at the menu trying to read the dishes, with the occasional look up to Aziraphale to make sure he hadn’t noticed anything.

“Crowley? Are you okay?” Aziraphale said suddenly and Crowley’s heart fell.

“Um. Yes, angel. How come?” He lowered the menu and rested it on the table in front of him.

“Your squinting at your menu?” Aziraphale said matter of factly, as if Crowley hadn’t noticed.

“Am I?” Crowley asked innocently, hoping he would get away with it.

“Yes. You are.”

Crowley cursed silently. “I am sure it’s nothing. Probably just the lights are bright in here.”

“There are barely any lights on in here.” Aziraphale pointed out.

“Headache then.” Crowley lied.

“Are you sure? Do your eyes hurt?”

“A bit. But it’s fine, really angel.”

“Maybe you should go get them tested. You could need glasses or something.” Aziraphale said.

“Fuck it!” Crowley cursed when he knocked over his wine glass. He jumped up from the table, a puddle of wine spilling from his lap onto the floor. Crowley turned red in the face, before he shoved back his chair and walked quickly towards the door.

Aziraphale watched puzzled. What had just happened? He stood up just as a waiter came over, took one look at the mess of the table and floor and his face fell. “Everything okay here, sir?”

Aziraphale nodded. “Yes I think so. I am so sorry, but my friend and I will be skipping dinner tonight.” He paused to grab money out of his waistcoat pocket, before handing it to the young man. “That should be enough to cover the wine and dry cleaning and any other damages.” Aziraphale said as he grabbed his cane from where it hung on the table and rushed for the door.

He couldn’t spot Crowley anywhere. He sighed and began his walk back to the bookshop. When he reached the bookshop, he pushed the door surprisingly finding it unlocked. He was sure he locked it. He dismissed the unlocked door, closing and locking it before heading to the kitchen to get himself a much needed glass of wine. With the full wine glass in his hand, he headed to the living room. Much to his surprise, on his sofa sat the red headed demon.

“Wondered when you would get back.” Crowley mumbled.

“Sorry, I walked back. Took the long way.” Aziraphale replied taking his spot in the armchair.

Crowley didn’t answer him. Aziraphale was worried. He gestured his wine glass to Crowley, who took it and downed it in mere seconds before handing back the now empty glass. 

“Right. Crowley, what happened back there? Why’d you storm out?” Aziraphale asked softly.

Crowley sighed and hid his face in his hands. He looked up when he felt Aziraphale place his hand on his knee. “What’s wrong, dear boy?”

“I guess it’s time I told you…” Crowley smiled weakly.

“Told me what?”

Crowley hesitated for a moment. “You know how you caught me squinting at the menu earlier?”

“Yes?”

Crowley reached into the inner pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out a pair of black glasses and put them on, and looked up at Aziraphale.

Aziraphale looked at him, with a soft grin. “Crowley dear. Is this what you were hiding from me?”

“You knew?”

“Of course I knew. I know you. You don’t think I wouldn’t notice that you were acting funny and keeping something from me. You haven’t been able to keep anything from me in 6000 years so as if you could now.” Aziraphale chuckled. “What puzzles me, is why you didn’t tell me?”

“I haven’t told anyone.” He corrected him.

“Well, I must say, I think you look quite lovely in them.”

Crowley blushed deeply. “Really?”

“Of course. I wouldn’t say it otherwise.”

“Hmm, I thought they made me look old. And I didn’t want you to know that I had an ailment. I am a demon I am not supposed to be this fucked up.” Crowley chuckled.

“Oh, dear. You are perfect just the way you are.”

“Oh angel, stop it. You are going to make me cry. And I have a reputation to uphold you know.” He couldn’t help a slight sob leaving his mouth.

“Oh come here.” Aziraphale opened his arms and brought the demon to his chest and held him for what felt like years.

“Thanks angel…” He mumbled against the angel’s chest.

“Anytime my dear. Now did you want to get drunk and order takeaway?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Crowley chuckled.

“Great I’ll go order some Chinese and get us some wine.” Aziraphale said as he patted Crowley’s knee and got up from the sofa. On his way to the kitchen, he turned back, “Oh and Crowley?”

“Yes angel?”

“Keep the glasses on. I like them.” He said as he disappeared into the kitchen.

After that night, Crowley kept his glasses on around Aziraphale more often. Crowley’s secret wasn’t that big after all. Although he still wasn’t ready to wear them outside of the bookshop or his flat just yet…


End file.
